1. Field of the Invention
Applicant's invention relates to a pole-like tool which is manually engagable with the lower portion of a load resting on a supporting surface, such as a floor, to effect the frictionally resisted movement of the load across the floor by a manually applied force.
2. Background Information
The popular concept of a method of moving stacked loads in a warehouse envisions the stacked load being disposed on a pallet and the pallet being engaged by forks of a lift truck to lift the load and move it to any desired location without the application of any manual effort. Unfortunately, there are many warehousing operations, such as in soft drink, milk, and beer bottling plants, supermarkets, and the like, where the stacked loads to be moved comprise vertical stacks of four to eight cases of filled bottles. Such cases weigh between 50 and 60 pounds each. Such stacks are not disposed on a pallet, and there is insufficient room to permit movement of the loads by a lift truck or a two-wheeled dolly, hence such stacked loads must often be manually shifted when movement is desired.
Because of the stacked nature of the load, it is not possible to shift the load by applying a pushing force, because the individual elements of the stacked load would be pushed apart. Rather, it is necessary to manually grasp a lower portion of the load and apply a pulling force to effect the movement of the stacked load. This obviously imposes a substantial strain on the back muscles, and results in debilitating injuries to the workers who are exposed to the necessity of bending over to exert a substantial pulling force with one hand as they move backward with the stacked load, while using the other hand to prevent toppling of the stacked load.
There is a need, therefore, for a manually graspable tool by which the lower portions of the stacked load may be firmly engaged and which will permit the application of an upward and horizontal force to the lower portion of the stacked load without requiring substantial bending and twisting of the back, thus substantially minimizing the opportunity for causing a sprained back.
Such tool has not previously been available in the art. Poles having a hook on the end have one been utilized as fishing gaffs, which are telescopically extendable. However, the fishing gaff always has a minimal length position wherein the hook is enclosed within a surrounding sheath to prevent inadvertent injury to the handler of the gaff. More importantly, the handle of the gaff is longitudinally aligned with the axis of the pole and no substantial pulling force can be exerted on a handle of this configuration.
It has been proposed to utilize a telescopically extendable pole for setting corner irons on the edge of a load of lumber or plywood. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,878 to DeHaan. Again, the DeHaan pole has a longitudinally aligned handle, preventing the application of substantial manual forces to the pole.
Thus, a satisfactory tool for manually sliding stacked loads across a floor surface has not been disclosed in the prior art.